1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid jet head, a method for manufacturing the liquid jet head, and a liquid jet apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus for printing images and characters by ejecting droplet ink (hereinafter, referred to as the ink droplet simply) to a recording medium includes an ink jet printer (liquid jet apparatus) having an ink jet head (liquid jet head) that ejects the ink droplets from a plurality of nozzle holes to the recording medium.
As the above ink jet head, JP 2001-341298 A discloses an ink jet head that includes a base plate made of glass, and a plurality of barrier walls arranged on the base plate and made of piezoelectric material, in which a channel is provided to contain ink between the barrier walls. A drive electrode is formed on a side surface of the barrier wall, and electrically connected to an extracting electrode formed on the base plate. Thus, the extracting electrode is connected to a flexible substrate provided on an outside of the barrier walls.
According to this configuration, when a voltage is applied to the drive electrode through the flexible substrate and the extracting electrode, the barrier wall is changed in shape, and a pressure in the channel is increased, so that the ink contained in the channel is ejected through the nozzle hole.
However, according to the configuration of the JP 2001-341298 A, it is necessary to separately perform the step of forming the extracting electrode on the base plate, and the step of forming the drive electrode on the side surface of the barrier wall, so that the problem is that a manufacturing process has many steps, and becomes complicated.
In addition, according to the configuration of the JP 2001-341298 A, the ink jet head employs a three-cycle method in which the ink is introduced to each channel, and the ink is sequentially ejected from each channel, so that when conductive ink such as water-based ink is used, a short circuit is caused between the drive electrodes through the ink. Therefore, various kinds of ink cannot be used in the configuration of the JP 2001-341298 A, so that there is a room for improvement in enhancing convenience.